Entre la Ternura y la Amistad
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Era algo inexplicable lo que sentía y de la misma manera no. Habían vivido tanto tiempo juntos y pasado muchas aventuras, que era casi previsible que lo que sentía iba a suceder de una u otra manera, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ello o sí?


**Entre la Ternura y la Amistad**

 **Era algo inexplicable lo que sentía y de la misma manera no. Habían vivido tanto tiempo juntos y pasado muchas aventuras, que era casi previsible que lo que sentía iba a suceder de una u otra manera, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ello o sí?**

Tengo sueño – se quejó el peli negro, mientras dejaba salir un bostezo –

Y qué deseas que haga? – preguntó el otro sin despegar su mirada azul de los documentos que sostenía. Se le había juntado el trabajo, como presidente de corporación capsula, por salirse antes de terminar –

Qué?, pues quiero ir a casa…mi cerebro no funciona si no descansa – contesto de mala gana –

Tenemos que terminar, Goten – le gruño con algo de cansancio. También estaba cansado, pero era el momento de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos –

Y? Yo tengo sueño - expreso dejando los documentos, con los cuales ayudaba a Tronks, para estirarse tratando así de alejar el sueño que lo invadía - y si seguimos mañana? - puso su mejor cara de inocencia -

La reunió mensual es mañana. Y si no estoy listo, mamá me matará y mas allá de ello papá me tendrá en entrenamiento hasta más no poder - dijo mientras se sacaba los lentes develando sus hermosos ojos azules -

Bien - Goten, dejo salir un suspiro resignado antes de tomar nuevamente la carpeta que leía -

***M***

Y el sueño lo venció. Había ido al sofá de la oficina, del presidente de Corporación Cápsula, buscando mayor comodidad para continuar.

Goten - llamó el peli lila, al percibir el extenso silencio que había invadido a oficina desde que el menor decidiera seguir en el trabajo - Goten...- volvió a llamar si despegar la mirada del informe contable - ... - parpadeo un par de veces al no creer que su amigo de la infancia se había quedado dormido en el sofá - uf! - suspiro y sonrió resignado antes de acercarse a donde el menor dormía. Como lo recordaba, Goten mantenía esa inocencia al dormir, como cuando niño. - ... - suspiro y se sorprendió a si mismo tocando con ternura la mejilla de su mejor amigo - amigo...? - y se cuestionó, si lo que sentía en verdad era amistad, hace unos años hubiese afirmado con seguridad que si, más ahora...no estaba tan seguro - Te...- su subconsciente lo traicionó por breves segundos y estuvo a punto de decir algo, de lo que no estaba seguro o tal vez si y no quería aceptarlo - hace frío...- murmuró al sentir el leve temblor del cuerpo del pelinegro, antes de quitarse su saco y ponérselo encima al dormido -

Trunks - el peli lila se sorprendió un poco al ver a reacción de su amigo, aferrarse al saco como si este fuera su salvación, y también al escuchar su nombre -

Sería acaso que...no, solo era un reflejo y algo que se veía común entre amigos de infancia, cierto? - Si sigo así mañana no sabré nada que decir - se dijo así mismo antes de tomar las carpetas que aun le faltaba dar un vistazo -

***M***

Los ingresos en este mes han sido mayores a los de meses pasados e incluso, las estadística dan un visto bueno para los siguientes meses y si sacaramos nuevos modelos ... - Goten, solo sonrió ante la forma de exponer de Trunks frente a toda la junta directiva de Cc. Y se sintió tan feliz de ser el mejor amigo de ese chico, y algo dentro de el lo hizo sonrojarse...más era algo que no supo comprender-

Siendo las cosas así, creo que esto debe ser celebrado - dijo uno de los hombres mayores haciendo que los demás aceptaran su noción -

Nos acompaña desde luego no, joven Brief? - expresó uno de ellos, haciendo que este mirara a su amigo, que hacia de su asistente en esa junta -

***M***

Porque no fuiste? - cuestionó el menor, mostrando su curiosidad en su mirada -

No tuve ganas de ir - fue la simple respuesta -

Oh - el de ojos negro sonrió un poco - vamos por algo? - dijo mientras señala un pequeño café -

Bueno - acepto sin mucho interés, más una sonrisa se instauró en su rostro al ver a su amigo correr a donde el café. Goten, siempre sería ese niño que conoció y lo enamoró, porque ahora era consciente de ello y el haber rechazado la invitación de aquellos hombres se debió a que no invitaron a su amigo -

La ternura era parte de Goten desde su infancia y las amistad que sentía por el era algo que se había hecho parte de él. Más estaba dispuesto a ir por algo más? O quería permanecer entre la ternura y amistad de Goten.


End file.
